


Eos

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Jupik McCoy-Grayson [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventures in space!, Alien Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: These are the voyages of the starship Eos. It’s continuing mission: Stay afloat with the bunch of idiots in charge of it





	1. Meet The Crew

**Author's Note:**

> Told you he’d be back!

_Eos_ flew like a dream. Sometimes Jupik wondered if he wasn’t still at the Academy, that any moment he might wake up to finals week and an unfinished essay. He and Santiago had settled in spectacularly, and the crew was fresh-faced and eager to please. Despite Santiago’s misgivings, he was proving to be an excellent captain, though he insisted it was due to the vulcan at his side.

 

Seleca had found her new best friend almost immediately upon boarding. Inaya Bashir was a chubby girl, all curly brown hair and glittering eyes. She took her job as navigator very seriously, as Jupik had learned real fast when he attempted to correct a set of coordinates she’d set. Seleca adored her cheerful disposition and adorable naivety, and the crew quickly learned that any quarrel with Inaya was a quarrel with Seleca. Any ill will towards the human seemed to mysteriously vanish overnight, and Santiago didn’t seem inclined to scold Seleca for that at all.

 

Speaking of mysteries, Jupik had found a new best friend as well, much to Santiago’s chagrin. Erral Ika was the ship’s personal enigma. All anyone truly knew about him was that he was a betazoid, and a dedicated CMO. Any attempts to learn more about him was met with a mysterious smile and a lot of medical jargon designed to confuse and misdirect. Jupik found him fascinating, and he made no secret of it. Likewise, Erral himself seemed more comfortable in Jupik’s presence than the other’s, likely due to his vulcan nature. He wouldn’t have to shield himself against an onslaught of emotion every time they spoke. With his skin as dark as night and dreadlocks that swayed with his movements, he was not an unattractive man; a fact that he heard many a gossiping ensign remark upon. Santiago did not seem to find this as amusing as Jupik did.

 

Santiago himself got on well with the ship’s pilot, Ayano Tanaka. They shared an interest in cooking, and in playfully antagonizing Lieutenant Tavosaa, the crotchety orion communications officer. Tavosaa seemed to have a permanent frown etched onto her face, a fact that clearly unnerved Santiago. Jupik had already resigned himself to a future of his captain trying in vain to make everyone on his ship happy.

 

To start, Santiago had requested that the main crew have dinner together every Friday night, as a way to get closer. Jupik and Seleca had both been skeptical at first, but after the first night ended in a food fight and a drunken dance off between Ayano and Seleca, they decided that perhaps the idea did have its merits. At the very least, it got Seleca and Tavosaa talking to each other instead of moodily ignoring each other. The first few weeks in space were dedicated to just getting to know each other. Jupik and Erral met up every week to have lunch and discuss the latest events. On occasion, Inaya would join them, and every time without fail, she and Erral would get into an argument about literature or politics or cinema or anything they found disagreeable. They never agreed on anything, and Jupik found great amusement in their lively debates. It almost made him feel like he was home with Spock and Leonard.

 

Jupik took the time to learn as many secrets as he could about the crew. He learned that Ayano had a doll collection that she guarded jealously and refused to admit that she had. Tavosaa was asexual and took medication to suppress her orion pheromones. Erral had a pet cat that he kept in his quarters that he‘d defied orders to sneak aboard. Inaya was an avid video gamer, a fact that she was ashamed of for reasons Jupik hadn’t yet deciphered. Jupik was endlessly curious. He wanted to know anything and everything about the people he’d be guarding with his life. The only thing he didn’t pry into was their backgrounds. If it wasn’t on the report, he assumed it was for good reason. He wouldtake Leonard’s advice, and wait for them to volunteer the information of their own free will. He’d observed many a time where that method had proved more effective and built a good rapport among the crew.

 

And now, three weeks into their voyage to a distant planet for a negotiation, he sat in Santiago’s quarters, curled up in the Captain’s arms as he snoozed away. He tapped away at a report to Starfleet that Seleca had neglected to send herself, an occurrence he felt certain would become commonplace if he wasn’t careful. He felt a smile tugging at his lips as a message from Inaya popped up, likely sending him yet another meme about vulcans. Santiago shifted in his sleep, pulling Jupik closer and mumbling about sharks.

 

Slowly but surely, the _Eos_ was becoming home.


	2. Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupik is forced to be the bad guy

“And how did this happen?” Jupik asked with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed in a terrifying imitation of his father. Santiago gulped, he and Ayano staring up at him from their position on the ground. Seleca was giggling and swaying between them, obviously drunk and wearing a plain bra on her head. They trio was surrounded by broken glass and a puddle of some amber liquid, and a scattering of bras that clearly didn’t belong to any of them.

 

“Jupie!” Seleca grinned widely, “Hey! Guys, guys, it’s okay because Jupik’s here and he’s gonna make it all better.”

 

“Seleca, please, shut up.” Santiago pleaded, earning a dirty look from her.

 

“Now you listen to me, buddy!” she started, but Jupik had no patience for drunken ranting.

 

“Explain.” he said shortly, “Now.”

 

“I swear I wasn’t involved.” Santiago said quickly, “I promise, I just found them like this!”

 

“Is that so?” Jupik asked coldly, “You absolutely were not involved at all? Do you recall the last occasion in which you attempted to deceive me?”

 

“Jupik, I can explain.” Santiago said quickly, “I found Ayano and Seleca sneaking out of-“

 

“Don’t throw me under the bus!” Ayano exclaimed, “You didn’t stop her!”

 

“She never listens to me!” Santiago cried, “Jupik knows that!”

 

“Captain.” Jupik smoothed his face rather than show his annoyance, knowing apathy affected Santiago more than anger, “You are acting like a child. Get yourself together, or I will inform Doctor Ika that you require twice as much blood work as the rest of the crew.” Ayano snickered at the Captain being scolded by his science officer, until Jupik turned his attention to her.

 

“Lieutenant Tanaka.” he said cooly, “Do tell me what you find so amusing.”

 

“Uh, well-You see, I-I just...” she stammered. She’d heard horror stories about Jupik’s temper from Seleca and Santiago, but she’d never witnessed it firsthand, “I was just... Uh...”

 

“Seleca and Ayano stole Tavosaa’s bras!” Santiago blurted out, desperate to regain Jupik’s approval. Seleca squawked in indignation, upset at having been tattled on.

 

“They did _what_?” Jupik asked, deathly calm. Santiago cringed.

 

“Seleca thought it would be funny.” he said, eyes on the ground. Seleca snorted.

 

“It was!” she giggled, “She’s so _grumpy_! She needs to lighten up.”

 

“And you felt juvenile pranks and petty theft was the way to go about that?” Jupik tilted his head. She grinned.

 

“Yeah! She’s gonna be so mad! Ayano’s the best, she’s so good and helpful. And shiny.” she snorted and leaned into Ayano. It was completely likely that she would remember none of this tomorrow, so scolding her further held no purpose.

 

“Seleca.” Jupik said, eye twitching only a little.

 

“Yeah, Jup?” she grinned. Jupik swiftly nerve pinched her, watching dispassionately as she tumbled like a sack of rocks into a startled Ayano’s arms. Ayano was beginning to look truly scared, something Jupik felt a twinge of pride at.

 

“Lieutenant, please take the Chief back to her room.” Jupik ordered, “Afterwards, you will clean up her mess.”

 

“But-!” she sputtered, “Why should I-!?”

 

“Apologies.” Jupik cut in coldly, “I was unaware you were in the habit of leaving messes you helped create for unlucky janitors to clean. I’m surprised at you, Lieutenant, I expected better.”

 

“That’s not it!” Ayano yelped, eyes wide, “I just-I don’t think... Oh, fine.” she gave up with a resigned look.

 

“Acceptable.” Jupik nodded, returning his attention to Santiago, “Captain.”

 

“Yeah?” Santiago asked slowly, all but quaking in his panda pajamas.

 

“I will be sleeping in my own quarters tonight.” Jupik said, earning a choked noise from Ayano and an upset sound from Santiago, “I expect the solitude will give you plenty of time to reflect on your misdeeds.”

 

“Jupik, wait, let’s not be hasty-“ Santiago tried, but Jupik wasn’t having it.

 

“I also expect you to assist Miss Tanaka in cleaning up the mess you allowed to occur.” he continued, “And all three of you will return Miss Tavosaa’s personal items first thing tomorrow morning. You will apologize to her for breaking into her quarters, and for stealing her things. Should you fail to comply, I will be forced to take more drastic measures.” He leveled them both with a truly terrifying glare that would have Leonard shedding tears of pride, “We are no longer cadets. I cannot abide destructive behavior, nor can I be lenient with either of you simply because we share a close bond.”

 

“I understand.” Santiago looked resigned and miserable. Jupik felt a tug of pity, but he held firm.

 

“Tanaka?” he inquired.

 

“I understand.” she echoed, equally dejected. She and Santiago shared a look of unhappiness, twin expressions of regret.

 

“Excellent.” Jupik nodded firmly, “Then I bid you goodnight. I trust you won’t disappoint me.”

 

“Promise.” Santiago nodded, looking like a kicked puppy. Jupik’s eyes softened slightly, and he turned away before he could break.

 

“Goodnight.” he nodded, turning on his heel and striding away.

 

“Goodnight.” they chimed dejectedly after him, getting up and hauling Seleca’s limp form with them. Jupik knew he could trust Santiago to obey him. Ayano was the only unknown, and whether or not she could influence Santiago. He doubted it, he was reasonably confident that Santiago was more afraid of Jupik withholding cuddles than he was of anything Ayano could come up with.

 

Someone had to maintain order. And it was most definitely not going to be Seleca or Santiago. If Jupik had to be the bad guy, so be it. He would be the bad guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem with ocs is that the author always loves them more than the readers do. I’m really hoping that the number of ocs doesn’t put anyone off this story. 
> 
> I agonized a bit over whether or not Jupik should be the CMO or the science officer, but as Erral’s character developed in my head, I decided he would make a better doctor than a science officer. And so the honor was awarded to Jupik!


	3. This Bitch Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupik has worst day yet

Jupik had really been hoping he’d heard the last of Abram Grant. But it seemed luck had forsaken him today.

 

The _Ursa_ needed repairs, and _Eos_ happened to be the ship unlucky enough to be closest when the distress call went out. _Eos_ would act as a docking station while _Ursa’s_ warp core was fixed, which should thankfully take no more than a few hours. Unfortunately, it meant they had no choice but to allow the _Ursa_ crew to stay on the _Eos_ until the minor repair was finished.

 

Jupik had never been more grateful for Santiago’s absence. The human would not be able to keep his cool around their insufferable Captain. As a precaution, he’d asked Ayano to keep Seleca occupied as well. Better safe than sorry.

 

“We meet again, Jupik.” Captain Grant smiled a sickening smile as he boarded, “You’re looking well. It’s been too long.”

 

“Not long enough, I fear.” Jupik said smoothly, face devoid of any emotion besides polite distance.

 

“Where’s your man?” Grant asked, “He’s usually dogging your steps like a puppy.”

 

“Captain Valdez is currently planetside for an important fuel negotiation.” Jupik said, “I am acting as his interim. Apologies, I had assumed you actually read the reports we forwarded you upon your arrival.”

 

“I leave my reports for my underlings.” Grant waved, “A Captain has no time for such trivial things.” Jupik so dearly wished he was allowed to shoot him in the face.

 

“A curious viewpoint.” he said calmly, “One that speaks of an inflated sense of self importance. A Captain is nothing without the loyalty of his crew. If I may point out an example, Captain Kirk and Captain Valdez both treat their crew like family, and as such they hold their undying loyalty. In comparison, a Romulan Captain in this sector recently died when his crew made no effort to save his life due to his dismal treatment of them.”

 

“You vulcans sure do love to talk.” Grant clapped his shoulder, and Jupik had to focus on not striking him. He did a mental catalogue of the four sedative hypos he kept on his person, just in case, “Walk me to the mess hall? I’m starved.”

 

“I’m afraid I must ask you to submit to medical examination before I allow you to roam the ship.” Jupik said, “You’ll understand that it is protocol.” Grant rolled his eyes, but thankfully didn’t argue. Jupik kept an eye on him as he led him to Sickbay, resisting the urge to sneer at the hungry looks he gave some of the more attractive crewmen. He was almost grateful when they reached Sickbay, though he frowned a little when a nurse came to greet them rather than Erral.

 

“Where is Doctor Ika?” Jupik asked the nurse. She gave him an apologetic look.

 

“I’m sorry, Commander.” she said, glancing pointedly at Grant, “Something came up.” Jupik understood immediately. It made sense that an empath would want to remain as far from a mind as disgusting as Grant’s as possible. Jupik wished he had that option.

 

They sat him on the biobed, no one saying a word more than necessary to him. Unfortunately, Grant seemed to have words enough for everyone. He regaled anyone who would listen about the attack on his ship, how he’d heroically fought off the attackers long enough to save the day. Jupik was gratified to see that none of the nurses seemed even remotely interested in what he had to say, and they made no effort to be gentle in their examination. Once the too-short examination was complete, Jupik showed Grant to the mess hall. But to his chagrin, the insufferable man grabbed his wrist to stop him from leaving him there. He yanked his wrist away like he’d been burned, giving him a look of heavy disapproval. Not that Grant noticed.

 

Inaya did, a few seats down. She gave them an inscrutable look, rising slightly as if to come over and stand between them. Jupik shook his head marginally at her, telling her without words not to get involved. She sat down with a dark look Grant’s way. It made Jupik feel a little better.

 

“Sit with me.” Grant said, more an order than a request. Jupik wanted to refuse, but he also wanted to spare anyone else in his crew the displeasure of Grant’s company. He sat elegantly in the seat across from him, something Grant seemed to find great delight in.

 

“Your ship should be spaceworthy within five hours.” Jupik said stiffly, “I’m sure you are eager to get back.”

 

“Not greatly.” Grant smiled, “You’re not there. And my crew is so rowdy. They could use some of that vulcan discipline.”

 

“Stop.” Jupik said firmly, “We will restrict this conversation to surface small talk, nothing more.” Grant smiled and shook his head fondly, as if at a child, and reached for his hand. Jupik yanked it out of his reach

 

“I must request that you cease your constant attempts to touch me.” he asked with more calmness than he felt, “I have made my displeasure very clear, and your persistence speaks of a lack of character.”

 

“Always such hurtful words for me.” Grant grinned, “Haven’t fallen for my charms yet?”

 

“One cannot fall for what is not present.” Jupik said, “I am currently in a romantic relationship with Santiago, one I am more than content with. I have no interest in you whatsoever. I do wish you would respect that.”

 

“I respect that, believe me.” Grant said slickly, “Nothing but respect here.”

 

“Of course.” Jupik said dryly. Grant grinned, leaning forward.

 

“So, tell me about how you’ve been.”

 

—-

 

Jupik kept Grant busy for the next five hours, entertaining his harmless requests and denying his annoying ones. He was careful not to give any more information than was necessary, and he fended off Grant’s deplorable flirting with practiced ease. He’d never understood the the phrase ‘crying with relief’, but he felt like he came close when they got the notification that the _Ursa_ was primed and ready. He all but dragged Grant to the airlock, honestly prepared to shove him off his ship if that was what it took.

 

“I look forward to seeing you again.” Grant murmured as they stood at the exit, “I miss you.”

 

“I see no reason why you should.” Jupik said, keeping out of his reach just in case, “We are not close, nor were we ever. In fact, I believe I requested you stay away from me on more than one occasion.”

 

“You can transfer to my ship any time.” Grant offered as though he hadn’t heard him, “My current science officer is a total kissass, and my CMO is an elderly dude that really shouldn’t be off planet. You can easily fill one of those roles.”

 

“I must decline.” Jupik said, “And I will continue to decline, therefore repeat requests will not be necessary. Enjoy the rest of your day, Captain Grant.” He took perhaps a little too much pleasure in shutting the door in his face, but no one would dare comment about it. He’d seen the looks his crew had given Grant, their opinions if him were no higher than Jupik’s. He turned around, slightly relieved to see Erral standing in the doorway, clearly having sensed Grant’s departure.

 

“Are you okay?” Erral asked worriedly as the _Ursa_ pulled away, voice lowered so only he could hear, “That man was...”

 

“An irritant?” Jupik supplied, “A narcissist with an ego the size of Jupiter?”

 

“Slimy.” Erral shuddered, not even commenting on the humanlike phrasing, “Ambitious. Fixated on you.”

 

“I am aware.” Jupik said, nose wrinkling just a little, “I do not wish to discuss him any further.”

 

“Me neither.” Erral looked slightly ill, “Would you care to accompany me to the mess hall? I could use some warm soup.”

 

“That sounds enjoyable.” Jupik nodded, pushing a mental wave of comfort his way. Erral smiled gratefully, relaxing a little.

 

“So I caved to Inaya’s persistence.” he said as they began walking, “I read that Greek mythology book she keeps pushing on me.”

 

“How did you find it?” Jupik asked, carefully neutral. Erral took a deep breath, and Jupik braced himself for a rant.

 

“Well, let me just say I have some _opinions_ on Zeus.”


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alien pollen, but not sexy

“So let me get this straight.” Erral said, pinching his brow, “The reason the Captain is currently gagged is because ‘alien plant bullshit’ is forcing him to only speak the truth?”

 

“That’s correct, Doctor.” Jupik stiffly, tense and poorly hiding his worry, “I saw fit to gag him before he revealed any more personal information.”

 

“Like how Jupik is a bed hog and has set three kitchens on fire.” Seleca supplied, earning a sharp look from both Jupik and Tavosaa. Erral sighed.

 

“Tell me what happened.” he said, resigned to writing another strange report.

 

“We went on the planet.” Seleca started, “And started taking the flora samples you asked for. Santiago went against Jupik’s advice and sniffed some flowers-“

 

“And one of them shot pollen right into his face.” Tavosaa interrupted, “Then the pollen hit the Captain, and he stumbled back-“

 

“And Jupik _freaked out-_ “ Seleca laughed.

 

“We dragged him away from the flowers and called for transport.” Tavosaa finished.

 

“And now Santiago can only tell the truth.” Seleca said, “And Jupik won’t even let me milk it.”

 

“Then he’s done an admirable job of protecting his Captain.” Erral said, shooing them out of his Sickbay, “Go go, I have to ungag him and you can’t be here for that.”

 

“But you can?” Seleca huffed, resisting. Erral hid a smile when Tavosaa irritably grabbed her arm to pull her along.

 

“Yes, because I’m the doctor and that means an airtight doctor-patient confidentiality for everything he may reveal.” he called after them, “Now go.”

 

“Take care of him, Doctor.” Jupik said softly, broadcasting his worry loud enough for any empath to feel. Erral smiled reassuringly.

 

“I promise.” Jupik seemed satisfied at his answer, and with a last look the Captain’s way, he left as well. Satisfied, Erral carefully undid the gag, smiling reassuringly at him.

 

“Hey Doc.” the Captain smiled back, “You keep it way too warm in here.”

 

“Yes?” Erral hummed, starting his examination.

 

“Yeah. Jupik probably likes it, though, so it’s okay. I worry about him, you know? Space is cold and vulcans get cold so easily.”

 

“I’ve never heard a complaint from him.” Erral humored him, scraping some of the pollen from his hair to study later. Any information the Captain revealed would be safer with him than with anyone else.

 

“He never complains.” the Captain smiled, “Did you know we got together because I threw a blanket over him and cuddled him because he was cold?”

 

“I did not know that.” Erral said, “And something tells me you will regret telling me.”

 

“Probably.” the Captain nodded, “Jupik likes his privacy. Not as much as other vulcans, but a little more than humans do.”

 

“Makes sense.” Erral pulled away with a nod. As he thought, the pollen’s effects would only last a day.

 

“I think I love him.” the Captain said honestly, and the utter sincerity in his voice gave him pause.

 

“Perhaps you should tell him that.” Erral said quietly, asking a nurse under his breath to prepare a room for the Captain to ride out the duration of the recovery period alone.

 

“I can’t.” the Captain said instantly, “I can’t risk losing him.” Erral sighed. Sometimes he missed Betazed, where no thought was private, no feelings undealt with. Non-empaths so valued their privacy. A betazoid wouldn’t make such an event out of a simple truth serum.

 

“Now I understand that you’ll likely want to spend time with Jupik.” he started, “But it’s my professional opinion that you should remain in isolation until the effects of the pollen wear off.”

 

“How long will that be?” the Captain asked, disheartened.

 

“A day at most.” Erral assured him, “Any more would indicate complications.”

 

“I hate complications.” he said, slumping dejectedly at the prospect of a day without Jupik.

 

“As do I.” Erral chuckled, “Nurse, I’m afraid I’m going to be indisposed today. Could you take charge for a bit if I give you my chocolate ration?”

 

—-

 

Five hours in, and Erral was struggling not to laugh. Apparently, Jupik occupied the Captain’s thoughts all the time. Erral was treated to an hour long speech on how to keep Jupik away from the kitchen and why, and another half an hour on what movies not to insult in front of him, another hour about the one time he’d caught Jupik singing along to Phantom of The Opera. Erral tried not to listen, but it was difficult when the Captain said things like “And then he threatened to make me a cake.”

 

Speaking of Jupik, the man kept finding excuses to drop in on Sickbay to ask after the Captain’s condition, and Seleca kept trying to sneak in to record blackmail material. Erral chased them out every time, despite the Captain’s best attempts to sabotage him by talking loudly enough for them to hear. After the fifth time, he put a biometric lock on the door to prevent Seleca from getting in. Jupik could enter, but he couldn’t stay for more than a few moments at a time.

 

“Sometimes I wonder why I love her so much.” the Captain sighed as Seleca scratched at the door annoyedly and whined about tyranny, “She’s nothing but trouble, that one.”

 

“Better you have to put up with her antics than have to deal with, say, Captain Grant.” Erral joked, and the Captain’s face went dark, the air chilling with a wave of anger and possessiveness that made Erral stumble. But it was a different possessiveness than the one Grant had been soaked in, a lighter one. One born of adoration and respect rather than greed.

 

“No, let me tell you a thing or two about _Grant_.” the Captain sneered, and Erral regretted every choice he’d ever made in his life that brought him here.

 

Just a little longer, he told himself as a new rant began. Just another half a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short, and I’m sorry, but I’ve never been good at writing long chapters and one super connected storyline. Unfortunately my niche seems to be one shots and quick stories :’(
> 
> I’m also debating about whether or not to veer this into a higher rating by adding in some lightly sexual content? Not necessarily between Jupik and Santiago, though a pon farr chapter is a definite possibility. What do you guys think?


	5. Ion Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory time travel bullshit, because every Star Trek fic needs at least one

There was a stranger on the ship, and no one had any idea how he got there, least of all the stranger.

 

He claimed his name was Julian, and that he was a doctor on a space station called Deep Space Nine. He appeared very confused when a call to said station revealed that they had no doctor by that name. And even curiouser, when Erral asked him what year it was as part of a cursory medical examination, the man gave a date more than eighty years in the future. He claimed an ion storm had hit the station, and that he’d passed out and woke up here. Curious, seeing as _Eos_ had also been hit with an ion storm at the same time. Jupik theorized that conditions had been just right for a spacetime distortion, causing Julian to be hurled back in time. It wasn’t an unheard of phenomenon, as _Enterprise_ and several other exploratory vessels had experienced similar events in the past.

 

According to Jupik, they had to recreate the conditions of the storm in order to send Julian back, and hope the people of the future were doing the same. The entire crew was quickly given orders not to ask any questions about the future under pain of disciplinary action. Santiago had Seleca sent out for a busywork mission, just to be safe.

 

While Jupik and his science team worked to recreate the conditions, Julian was stuck on the ship. It wasn’t a terrible situation. Julian was earnest and fun to be around, and ever full of questions. He was eternally patient as they worked to get him back to his time, this was like a vacation to him, and talked without end about his friends. Well, as much as he was allowed without ‘spoilers’, as per Jupik’s instructions. Erral had an enjoyable time attempting to gather what his relationships with the people were. The name Sisko was accompanied with respect and admiration, Kira with camaraderie and fondness, Miles with happiness and love. But the name that truly stood out was Garak. Every time he said it, the air was scented with wildflowers and devotion. A sense of belonging, of intrigue, of endless driving curiosity and need.

 

Erral really hoped they worked out whatever that was. Perhaps this Garak was working tirelessly on their end to get his Julian back, refusing to eat or sleep until he was returned to them. Sitting alone at a lunch table, realizing how vital the Doctor was only when he was gone.

 

Julian thought very strongly of Garak.

 

He did his best to stay out of everyone’s way as the days passed, but he seemed most at home in Sickbay. Erral’s only complaint was that he acted like he was back in ‘the dark ages’ whenever Erral treated a patient with modern medicine. Santiago was quick to keep him out of Sickbay as much as he could, worried that Erral would get annoyed. And no one wanted an annoyed CMO.

 

“Think I’ll have a paper written about me?” Julian asked Santiago with a laugh as they walked the halls on day four, “I’m what, the ninth person known to have been displaced in time?”

 

“Wish I could read it.” Santiago grinned, “Maybe I’ll be a footnote?”

 

“No, I’ll make sure they name a disease after you.” Julian laughed.

 

“Gee, thanks.”

 

Santiago and Julian got on well.

 

All in all, it took a week for the science team to recreate the conditions, and Jupik looked absolutely exhausted as he walked them down to the transporter room. Santiago and Inaya walked alongside him, both paranoid that he’d collapse despite his assurances that he was simply tired.

 

Chief Engineer Nicholas Canton greeted them at the door, smile wide and afro bouncy as ever. He seemed absolutely delighted to meet Julian, and shook his hand vigorously.

 

“Nice to meet you, sir!” he beamed, “Truly, it’s an honor!”

 

“Thank you.” Julian clearly liked the attention, “I’ve heard good things about you, Mr. Canton. Mr. McCoy-Grayson says that you’re the best there is.”

 

“Yes, sir! I’ll be getting you home.” Canton smiled. Santiago made a mental note to start inviting Canton to the weekly crew dinners. Assuming everything went right and Julian didn’t explode upon energizing.

 

“Can’t wait.” Jupik smiled, letting go and stepping onto the transporter pad, “What could go wrong?”

 

“Molecular dissolution.” Jupik said helpfully, “Or being sent to the wrong time. Or dying in space.” Santiago nudged Jupik with a nervous smile as Julian paled.

 

“Right.” Julian swallowed, “Let’s just... get this over with.”

 

“You good?” Inaya asked worriedly. Julian gave a reassuring, if a little shaky smile.

 

“I’m good.”

 

“Let’s see how this goes.” Canton said, brown eyes glittering as he sat at his station, “Alright, Mr. Julian. Ready to brave the dark yet again?”

 

“Oh, I relish the danger.” Julian said sarcastically, earning a smattering of laughter, “Truly, I delight in risk and terror. Dying in space, that’s so cool.”

 

“You’re a braver man than I.” Canton snorted. Julian laughed.

 

“Well, let it be written in the history books that Julian Bashir was no coward.” he winked as the transporter initialized. Inaya blinked and straightened so fast it must have been painful.

 

“Wait, Julian _what_?” she gasped, but the transporter was already spiriting him away, leaving a stunned silence behind.

 

 

 

** Bonus:  **

 

Julian awoke to a cold floor, and an impassive cardassian face leaning over him. Julian blinked. Was he home?

 

“Garak...?” Julian asked slowly, hoping against hope that this was his tailor. Garak’s eyes were tight, his lips a thin line.

 

“My dear doctor.” he said after a moment of just _looking_ at him, his voice strained, “You delight in causing me undue stress.”

 

“It’s what I live for.” Julian smiled, sitting up, “You’ll never believe the week I’ve had.”

 

“I could say the same thing.” Garak said, leaning back on his heels, “I’ve been all but confined to my quarters.”

 

“What?” Julian blinked, “Why?”

 

“I’m afraid I’ve been rather unreasonable these past few days you’ve been... missing.” Garak smiled innocently, seeming to recover himself, “Odo thought it would be best that I take some time off.”

 

“You missed me.” a grin spread across Julian’s face, “You did, admit it.”

 

“Admit what, doctor?” Garak stood, offering his hand to him, “It’s merely the stress of my shop getting the best of me.”

 

“Right.” Julian snorted, accepting the hand and letting himself be pulled up. Garak gave him an inscrutable look.

 

“Do me a favor.” Garak said mildly, keeping Julian’s hand clasped firmly in his, “Never do this again.”

 

“No promises.” Julian laughed, “But it’s good to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian Bashir is my favorite Deep Space Nine character, so of course I threw him in lol. Thanks to everyone who leaves comments, you’re my lifeblood.


	6. Trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, away missions just blow sometimes

The next person who said away missions were exciting was getting a boot to the head from Santiago. Those people had clearly never had an alien temple come alive and start hurling boulders the size of the Captain’s chair at them. Those people had clearly never watched a security officer get crushed right in front of them. Those people had clearly never tried frantically to gather their team so they could get the Fuck out of there, only to get his foot stuck in a hole at the worst possible time.

 

God he hated away missions sometimes.

 

Santiago saw a sizable boulder hurling towards him, and he had a second to resign himself to a horrible rocky death. But then Jupik was there with all his vulcan strength, shoving him aside hard enough to dislodge his foot from the hole, albeit extremely painfully. Santiago fell to the ground with a pained grunt, and the boulder caught Jupik squarely in the chest. His cut off cry tore through Santiago’s very soul, and watching Jupik crash heavily to the ground was like watching _Eos_ itself crash and burn.

 

“ _Jupik!_ ” he screamed, throwing himself over his motionless form to protect him from the residual stones. It was at times like this that he was coldly reminded how _tiny_ he was, how small and thin and _fragile_ the frame beneath him truly was. He scrambled for his comm as the rest of the team dodged the stones.

 

“ _Eos_ , beam us up, _now!_ ” he yelled into his comm as the ground beneath them began to shake. He held Jupik close as the transporter grabbed them, a single drop of green blood trickling down his arm.

 

—-

 

Erral felt it the moment the away team returned. The air grew thick with panic and terror, and he gasped, stumbling right into Inaya’s arms.

 

“Erral?” she asked warily, steadying him. He quickly threw up a mental shield and stood straight again, shaking his head to clear it.

 

“I need to get to Sickbay.” he said with a light touch at her elbow, “Sorry to cut this short.” He hurried off, getting there just as the away team was ushered in, and his heart clenched when he saw Jupik’s limp form cradled protectively in the Captain’s arms.

 

“Status?” he demanded, getting right to the point as he directed the Captain to lay Jupik on the biobed. The Captain did so with exceeding gentleness, smoothing Jupik’s hair back with a shaking hand.

 

“He took a boulder to the chest.” he said, and Erral had to shield himself completely lest the waves of overwhelming emotion make him collapse, “Fix him, please!”

 

“Let me see.” Erral leaned over Jupik, running a scanner over his body. The vulcan remained still, his breathing labored and erratic. Erral saw the issues immediately, as well as Jupik’s state, “His ribs are shattered, and his lungs are all but crushed.” the Captain made a pained sound, squeezing Jupik’s hand.

 

“He can’t die.” he said tensely, “He can’t. I won’t let him.”

 

“He won’t die.” Erral said gently. The Captain looked at him with confusion.

 

“But... You said his lungs were crushed!”

 

“Yet still he breathes, does he not?” Erral asked. The Captain blinked, looking down at the vulcan. Indeed, his chest was moving up and down, though it was clearly a laborious effort.

 

“How...?”

 

“He’s put himself into a healing trance.” Erral explained.

 

“A _healing trance?_ ” the Captain asked incredulously, “What does that mean?”

 

“It’s a vulcan physiological ability.” he explained patiently, “When injured, they have the ability to channel all of their strength and energy into healing damaged organs. It’s a form of self-hypnosis that allows them to hasten the healing process immensely. He probably entered it the moment after he was hit. It’s likely the only thing that kept him alive.” The Captain looked sick at that. Erral tilted his head, “You’re dating a vulcan, have you truly never heard of this aspect of their biology?”

 

“I... I think I read something about that a while ago...” he said uncertainly, “I was more focused on learning about their courting methods.” Erral stifled an undignified snort.

 

“Well, you can rest easy.” he said, “Jupik will be fine.”

 

“He will?” the Captain asked hopefully, some of the weight lifting from his shoulders.

 

“I will have to be with him at all times, and I’ll be repairing his ribcage myself.” Erral cautioned, “But he can have visitors, so long as they are respectful. It’s vital that nothing interfere with my equipment readings, and I have to monitor him for signs of the trance lifting.”

 

“What happens then?” the Captain asked worriedly.

 

“I smack him.” Erral said seriously. The Captain gaped at him.

 

“You’re joking, right?”

 

“I’m not.” Erral said, “The pain helps the patient regain consciousness quickly, which helps immensely at that stage of the trance.” The Captain’s mouth opened and closed in a rather amusing imitation of a fish for a few moments

 

“But... That’s... Okay. Okay, but he’ll be alright?” he asked, wringing his hands.

 

“He’ll be alright.” Erral smiled reassuringly, “He shouldn’t be incapacitated for more than two days.”

 

—-

 

Erral’s Sickbay had become a circus, a parade of people coming and going at all hours of the day. The ship was apparently lost without their science officer, and the main crew had all but camped out in his Sickbay until he’d shooed them out. And he’d only managed that by declaring visiting hours.

 

Tanaka wasn’t a frequent visitor, but she came by Sickbay every week to get her hormone replacement meds. She ‘just so happened’ to come in early that week, and so she sat by Jupik’s side for a bit, ignoring everyone’s knowing looks. Seleca swung by every two hours like clockwork, plopping into the chair next to Jupik’s bed and chattering away until Tavosaa came to kick her out. Tavosaa never stayed long, just thirty minutes or so to sip tea beside him in absolute silence, and then Erral had an hour of relative peace until Engineer Canton came in for what the crew had started to call vulcansitting.

 

The Captain was forced to do his shifts as usual, but he stopped every nonessential activity in order to sit by Jupik’s side. Every hour felt like a year to him, and it showed in the lines in his face. He sat by Jupik’s side and murmured to him, telling him about his day and how he missed him, how terrible things were without him. Erral found constant mental shielding to be exhausting, so he found excuses to slip into his office when the Captain was in, trusting the nurses to call him the moment something changed. The Captain’s fear and loneliness and guilt was an all consuming thing, and Erral felt no shame in admitting he couldn’t handle it in such large doses. Inaya helped, to his surprise. Her righteous indignation at the latest book of betazoid poetry he’d made her read was a soothing counter to the Captain’s worry.

 

After two and a half days, Jupik finally began to emerge from the trance. Erral took perhaps slightly more pleasure that professionally necessary in slapping him square across the face, much to the horror of the Captain. Jupik’s eyes shot open, instantly seeking Erral.

 

“Thank you, Doctor.” he said, voice way too calm and even. Erral smiled, not concealing his own relief.

 

“Good to have you back.” and then he was yelping as the Captain all but bowled him over rushing to Jupik’s side. His shaking hands hovered around his face like he was afraid to touch him, afraid he’d shatter.

 

“You absolute bastard.” he whispered, “Never do that again.”

 

“I will not promise to never save your life again.” Jupik replied calmly, “Especially if it is something I am capable of surviving, but you are not. You are of far too much value to this crew, and to me personally.” The Captain made a strangled noise and hugged Jupik, pressing him close in a manner that was both careful and fierce.

 

“You had me worried sick.” he whispered fiercely, “Absolutely sick! And you made Seleca tear up a little, you dick! Do you know how much it takes to do that?”

 

“I am aware.” Jupik said, hugging him back, “And I do apologize for any distress I’ve caused.”

 

“I thought you were gonna die.” a hand came up to stroke Jupik’s hair, “I didn’t leave your side even when Erral threatened to hypo me. I thought...”

 

“I am aware.” Jupik said amusedly. The Captain squeezed him tighter, reveling in how easily the vulcan’s breaths came to him.

 

“What do you mean you’re aware?” he mumbled, eyes squeezed shut. Jupik’s eyes lit up, though his face remained impassive.

 

“Did Doctor Ika not inform you?” he asked innocently. The Captain pulled back with a small frown, hands firmly on Jupik’s shoulders.

 

“Inform me of what?” he asked suspiciously, and Erral started slowly backing away.

 

“A vulcan in a healing trance is not unconscious.” Jupik said, “It is simply an advanced form of meditation.” The Captain stilled.

 

“What?” he blinked, and Erral stifled a laugh at the sheer befuddlement in his voice.

 

“We are conscious, and aware of what is going on around us.” Jupik would be smiling were he human, “We are aware if there are people around us, and what is being said, but we cannot afford to take our mind off of the healing process.”

 

“You... You heard everything I said.” Santiago said with dawning horror. Jupik gave a look that somehow exuded smugness despite giving nothing away.

 

“I heard everything everyone said.” he said with mischief in his eyes, “I never realized your ability to sleep hinged on my presence. Nor that you find me agreeable enough to compare me to the sun filling your days with light and warmth. I am flattered, Santiago.”

 

“I... You... N...” the Captain was speechless, a fact that clearly delighted Jupik.

 

“I am pleased that everyone cared enough to visit.” he continued, “And that you were so concerned for my health that you forgot that my people kiss with our hands. I must say, having my hand held through nearly the entire healing process was a pleasurable experience. I only ask that you don’t repeat it should we ever visit New Vulcan. It would likely earn you quite a reputation.”

 

The Captain was very, very still, face blooming a deep crimson. Erral wisely left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, as promised! I’m hoping I can keep up this writing roll!


	7. Boarding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pirate attack

Inaya had a lot of questions. For starters, where the _fuck_ had pirates gotten an emp device strong enough to disable a Federation starship? And how had they managed to find _Eos_ at the worst possible time, when there was no one near them to assist? And why the _hell_ had she ended up hiding in the jefferies tubes with Erral Fucking Ika. The bane of her existence. He Who Can’t Understand Poe’s Genius. Mister Tall Dark and Annoying. Ugh. She didn’t even know what the pirates were after, all she knew was that she and Erral were probably _Eos_ ’ last hope.

 

“Could you think a little quieter, please?” Erral whispered, the cramped quarters putting him way too close to her for comfort.

 

“No and fuck you.” Inaya shot back with a hiss, “I blame you for this.”

 

“The pirates?” Erral asked, raising a single, perfect eyebrow. She scowled.

 

“No, dumbass, the fact that we’re stuck here.” she hissed, “Because _someone_ needed my help in the fucking jefferies tubes.”

 

“If we weren’t struck here, we’d be held hostage on the bridge like the rest of our crew.” he said, maddeningly calm. She scowled.

 

“Well now we’re trapped. Unless there’s something we can do from down here?”

 

“There just may be.” Erral murmured, “If we can get to Engineering, we may be able to disable the effects of the emp.”

 

“And if we get caught?” Inaya asked skeptically.

 

“Then we die.” he shrugged, “And it will suck. But this route is better than doing nothing.” God damn this man and logical thinking and his bad taste in movies and his stupid, rose-scented hair.

 

Ugh. Being stuck on a ship this long was making her crazy. She was about to say as much, but then the ship rocked slightly. The pirates had probably fired a shot to prove to Santiago that they were serious.

 

“We just need to get to Engineering.” he kept his voice low, “Restart the ship.”

 

“That’s a long and dangerous journey to take in the jefferies tubes.” Inaya said, “Think we can make it?”

 

“Well the alternative is sitting her waiting to be discovered.” he said, “Or until they kill our friends.”

 

“Okay, fine. Engineering it is.” she sighed.

 

Fuck.

 

—-

 

Inaya hated her life. She hated her life and she hated pirates and she hated Erral. They’d been crawling for half an hour at least, and she was hungry and sweaty and irritable. Erral, the bastard, didn’t seem affected at all. He was cool as a cucumber, composed and calm. Not fair. And now they’d come to a latch blocking their way, and Inaya wanted to cry. Erral started fumbling with it, cursing softly.

 

“Locked.” he whispered, “I don’t have any tools.”

 

“I do.” Inaya whispered back, crawling over him, “Scooch.”

 

“No room.” he whispered remorsefully, and she saw that he was right. She sighed, bracing herself before crawling over him. She took slightly more pleasure in the look of surprise that crossed his face than she should have.

 

“Okay.” he said quietly, “This is happening.”

 

“Try not to have too much fun.” she said derisively, working at the lock. Erral let out an amused breath.

 

“I’ll do my best.” he said, jerking a little when she had to press down harder against his back, all but pinning him to the floor.

 

“Sorry. Sorry.” she muttered, “It’s the only way.”

 

“I understand.” he said, “I’m sorry too.”

 

“Just a little-“

 

Footsteps above. Inaya clasped her hand over his mouth and held very very still. The footsteps paused over him, and Erral’s hand came very slowly up to rest on her free hand, probably sensing her fear and trying to comfort her. It worked. She wondered absently if he was using his betazoid mojo. If he had any opinions about how she was all but laying on top of him, he wisely kept them to himself. He looked over his shoulder with a vaguely annoyed expression, his hair spilling over his shoulder, and god damn it he was kinda cute like this.

 

“A simple ‘shhh’ would have sufficed.“ he whispered huffily.

 

“Like you would have listened.” she snorted, forced to drag her body across his to get off him. He shivered, likely from the chill.

 

“I may have.” he grumped, getting back up so they could continue moving. The rest of the journey was suspenseful, but ultimately uneventful but for a few close calls. Erral went in front of her, slow and steady, and even in these dire times, she could admit when she had a nice view. She had to take the time to mentally slap herself a few times, remembering just who’s ass she was oogling here. She really really hoped the pirates’ presence meant he was shielding his mind. She didn’t need any awkward questions to be asked. No matter her opinion of him, she didn’t want to make him truly uncomfortable.

 

It took them over an hour to reach Engineering, and god did her knees ache. She swore she’d never set foot in a jefferies tube again. Getting into Engineering was easy. Getting out of the tubes and jumpstarting the ship without being seen was another story. They were positive that as soon as power was restored, the crew would jump into action. The hope was that Inaya and Erral weren’t killed while that went down. Erral unshielded just enough to scan the room, informing her after a moment that it was empty. But there were five pirates guarding the door, so stealth was of the essence.

 

Erral went first, slipping slowly and carefully out of the tubes. He waited a few moments when he was free, relaxing slightly when no one came running. He offered his hand to help Inaya out, pulling her up carefully. They looked around for the control panel, keeping an eye out for enemies. It was Inaya who spotted it, primed and ready for restart! All they had to do was push the button. Inaya withheld a cheer, but as they made their way to it, her foot knocked against a stray piece of metal. Erral went still as it skittered across the floor, listening to something she couldn’t hear.

 

“They know we’re here.” he whispered, and then the door opened and there were five phasers pointed at them. Acting fast, Erral slammed his hand down on the button, and the ship lit up like the heavenly gates. The pirates fired, and Erral ducked behind the panel. Inaya roared, lunging at them and knocking two of them over. A scuffle ensued, both parties equally matched now that the playing field had been leveled.

 

Inaya was a little surprised when Erral threw himself into the fray, yanking a pirate off her back and decking another. She hadn’t even known the doctor could fight. Their spirits lifted when the sound of battle echoed throughout the ship, signaling the _Eos_ crew was fighting back. Things were going good, until a pirate grabbed Erral by the throat and lifted him into the air, slamming his head against the wall four times before letting him drop to the floor. She grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up, a knife in her hand, and something in Inaya snapped. She was charging before she knew it, eyes alight with protective fury.

 

“Let him _go!_ ” she snarled with a ferocity that surprised even her, fire in her eyes. They scattered like bowling pins under her rage, scrambling to get away as she decimated them. She didn’t let up until the last pirate was down, and then she fell to her knees beside the fallen doctor.

 

“Erral.” she called, “Erral?” but he was out cold. Gritting her teeth, she gathered him into her arms and stood, making sure he was secure before she started walking. She made her way to the Bridge, careful of lingering pirates and structural damage. She slid into the turbolift, hitting the Bridge button with her elbow. She didn’t want to put Erral down even for a moment. She didn’t want to think about why. The turbolift door slid open after a minute, and all eyes turned to her. She stood defiantly before pirates and crew alike, Erral held in her arms like a bride.

 

“I have had a hell of a day.” she announced, “And I want to go to bed. You’ve lost. _Eos_ is spaceworthy again. Surrender.” The pirate leader snarled, grabbing Engineer Canton and pressing his phaser to his temple. Canton trembled, but he was very clearly trying not to show how afraid he was.

 

“One move and the human gets a new piercing.” the leader threatened.

 

“Harm a single hair on his head,” Tavosaa of all people growled, “And I’ll break your fucking neck.”

 

“Tavi.” Canton whispered, and Inaya made a mental note to ask what that was all about later.

 

“This ship is mine. And I don’t intend to-“ he suddenly collapsed to the ground with a grunt, revealing Jupik standing behind him with a look of utter disdain.

 

“I believe you’ve talked enough.” he said, wiping his hand on his uniform.

 

“God, I thought he’d never shut up. Nice job, babe.” the Captain grinned, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

 

“I commend you for keeping him distracted long enough for Bashir and Ika to save us all.” Jupik replied. Everyone relaxed as the lingering pirates exchanged defeated looks and surrendered, Seleca and her team taking enormous glee in tying them up. Jupik slipped from Santiago’s grip to lay a hand over Erral’s forehead, brow furrowing as he concentrated on whatever telepaths focused on.

 

“Is he okay?” Inaya asked worriedly. Jupik withdrew his hand.

 

“Yes.” Jupik nodded, “He will be fine. Take him to Sickbay. The Captain and I will handle things here. Good work.” Inaya nodded, glancing at the newly liberated crew before leaving. Erral hadn’t moved, and even Jupik’s words couldn’t loosen the knot of worry in her chest. A knot she knew wouldn’t let up until Erral was rolling his eyes at her again.

 

This entire crew belonged to her. Even Erral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Fucking. Chapter. Fought me every step of the way. I’m sorry, I know it’s been two days and it probably isn’t the best chapter. I just need it gone at this point.


	8. Demonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alien race mistakes Jupik for a demon

Santiago was _freaking out_. How was he expected to keep his Captainly cool under these conditions? It was supposed to be a simple away mission. Beam in, investigate locals, beam out. It _had_ been simple, too. Until an alien scout saw them and ran off to his militia. Until the crew found themselves surrounded by primitive spears and daggers. Until Jupik had stepped forward to calmly negotiate and the pale humanoids had gone even paler.

 

“Demon!” they’d cried fearfully, “Monster!” Jupik had cocked his head, had tried to explain that he was not a monster, but a man. They had responded with a spear in his shoulder, and pandemonium had broken loose. Jupik had been forced to use his vulcan strength to defend Santiago, and it had only seemed to further terrify the natives.

 

They away team had ended up surrendering to avoid killing anyone, and the natives had immediately singled out Jupik out. They’d cut him off from the others and tersely ordered the group to follow them. The crew didn’t have much of a choice, so they followed, keeping a wary eye out. The natives muttered amongst themselves as they walked, and Jupik tried diplomacy.

 

“So what will be done with me, then?” he asked placatingly, “Nothing too painful, I hope.” Santiago saw what he was doing. A touch of humor. Of humanity.

 

“Monsters are crucified.” and alien said with a glare, “And left in the desert to die.”

 

“Ah.” Jupik replied, “So quite painful.” Santiago fought to remain calm, trying to think his way out of this. Fighting would lead to unnecessary death, and a beam up now would violate the Prime Directive, they were to leave that as the last possible resort. So for now, they were at the mercy of aliens who thought Jupik was a demon. Santiago thought fast, mind racing.

 

“Where we come from, people like my friend here aren’t feared.” he started, “They’re seen as equal. They don’t harm us, and we don’t harm them. It’s mutualism. A friendship.”

 

“A deal with demons.” one shuddered, “How evil.”

 

“You are under it’s thrall.” another decided, “We will free you.” Oh, that didn’t sound good.

 

“I begin to understand why your society is so primitive despite the wealth of resources at your disposal.” Jupik said dryly, “You refuse to listen to any viewpoint that contradicts yours.”

 

“Demons are forbidden to speak.” a native poked him with a spear. Jupik raised an eyebrow without so much as a wince.

 

“Then how will you learn right from wrong?” Even through his fear, Santiago found a moment to appreciate his boyfriend’s sense. The natives seemed less appreciative, and as they grew closer to the town, they got braver. They roughly bound his hands, dragging him over to a raised platform by the water. The spectacle drew a crowd, and soon the platform was surrounded by fearful natives. They kept their distance from the small group of humans, murmuring amongst themselves and dividing their attention between them and Jupik. To Santiago’s surprise, there were no grand speeches or loud declarations. They simply handled him roughly, bringing out nails and a hammer for preparation. Santiago fought the urge to go to him, fight his way to him if he had to.

 

Jupik was scared. Santiago could tell because when Jupik was scared, he went full vulcan. No emotions, no nothing. Santiago could see the moment those warm eyes shuttered, going cold and apathetic. It scared him, because Jupik was only ever scared if things were really bad.

 

“There’s nothing behind his eyes.” an observer near him shuddered, “Nothing.”

 

“What do you expect from a demon?” another said, “We need to get rid of it.”

 

“You want him gone, we want him preserved.” Santiago tried reason again, stepping forward, “Let him go and we’ll take him away from here.”

 

“You must be made to see.” the apparent leader said dismissively, shoving Jupik against the stake, “When he is gone, so will the shackles on your mind. Then you will thank me.”

 

“There are no shackles! He’s my-“

 

“Santiago.” Jupik interrupted, painfully detached, “In the event that I do not survive, please tell Leonard and Spock-“

 

“Jupik, no, we’re gonna get you out of here.” Santiago said, heart pounding.

 

“-that I treasured our time together.” Jupik continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “And remember that I treasure you as well. Deeply. The password to my will is sahrafel.”

 

“Stop talking!” Captor One said, more fearful than angry, and stabbed her spear into Jupik’s thigh, pinning him to the stake. He couldn’t hold back a cry of pain, so out of place for a vulcan. Santiago’s face twisted, but then went terrifyingly calm

 

“I really wish you hadn’t done that.” he said, voice serene as a sea before a storm, “Now I’m going to give you exactly thirty seconds to untie him and let him go, or I’ll show you who the real monster is here.”

 

“Captain.” Jupik grit out, compartmentalizing his pain, “The Prime Directive-“

 

“-is nothing compared to your life.” Santiago said, “Be quiet, Commander, and let me handle this.”

 

“Captain.” Jupik said again, “Be calm. If you would allow me to-“

 

“Jupik, let me save you or so help me-“

 

“Enough!” Jupik’s eyes flared to life again, and he broke his bindings as easily as if they were paper, pulling the spear from his thigh with a pained noise. The natives leapt into action but Jupik called out an alien phrase that halted them in their tracks. Santiago blinked, not understanding what had happened, and a security officer whispered in his ear.

 

“The callsign of their God.” she whispered in awe, ”We researched these people before we came. Anyone who invokes the callsign must prove that they speak for Her, and his strength and appearance more than does that.”

 

“You have been tested.” Jupik addressed the crowd imperiously, “And you have failed.”

 

“Silence!” the natives quaked in terror. Jupik’s eyes sparked.

 

“Justice!” he exclaimed, “How dare you presume to give orders to an agent of the God?”

 

“You are no agent of the God!” the leader cried bravely, though he trembled. Jupik’s gaze was ice as it fell upon him, looking at him as though he was a worm.

 

“We came to you in the guise of strangers.” Jupik announced, “And instead of welcoming us as friends, you reviled us. Treated us in a manner disgraceful of Her creation. You have proven yourselves unworthy!”

 

“Lies!” they cried, though Santiago could see they were starting to believe it. And Santiago couldn’t blame them. With the sun haloing Jupik’s head like a crown, his voice firm and echoing, his dark eyes flinty and filled with a kind of parental disappointment, he truly did look in that moment like a divine messenger. He looked like a being angelic, beautiful and terrifying. How much of that previous fear had been an act? Santiago couldn’t tell.

 

“Had you been kind and good, we would have rained riches down upon you.” Jupik said, voice soft as thunder, “But because of your arrogance and cruelty, you will suffer. You will live as you have always lived, and die never having known Her blessings. Continue to live in squalor and poverty, and know that your god washes her hands of you.”

 

The familiar tingle of the transporter surrounded him, and Santiago restrained a bright laugh at the looks on their faces as they vanished in a rain of light. Safe to say these aliens would not be joining the Federation.

 

—-

 

“Mister McCoy-Grayson, can you join my theatre troupe?” Canton asked excitedly at lunch the next day. Jupik raised an eyebrow.

 

“May I ask why?”

 

“Because the whole ship is talking about your last mission!” he exclaimed, “How you went all Shakespearean fire and brimstone on some savages!”

 

“I would hardly call it Shakespearean, and I dislike the term ‘savages’.” Jupik sipped his drink, “I simply used their fear as a weapon. It was once a common human war tactic, was it not?”

 

“From what I hear, you were amazing!” Canton exclaimed, “A total badass! Charity was there and she says you‘d make a hell of a preacher.”

 

“I’m afraid I’d have to decline that offer.” Jupik said, “Far too much energy.”

 

“Can I ask why you didn’t just beam up as soon as you were captured?” Canton asked as Santiago sat down besides Jupik, giving him a one-armed hug before tucking in. Jupik raised both eyebrows at Canton.

 

“I had thought the answer would be obvious.” he said, “It was the only method remaining to us that would allow us to preserve the Prime Directive in a satisfying manner. To simply beam us up would be in line with their narrow way of thinking, but would encourage their belief that anyone who looks different from them is a monster. And to allow myself to be killed would be a folly in itself. I had informed you before we transported that if I did not check in within a half an hour, you were to beam us up immediately. Therefore I knew that the danger was minimal, so long as I was not killed or maimed before the half hour mark. This was the most logical way to ensure our own safety, as well as the safety of future inhabitants of that planet who may have deformities or disabilities mental or physical.”

 

“It was also the most fun way.” Santiago nudged him teasingly, as if he hadn’t spent the time after that mission holding him close in his quarters, rocking with his face buried in his hair as Jupik assured him that he was okay. Jupik gave an enigmatic quirk of his lips.

 

“I’ll admit I derived some personal enjoyment from the experience.” he admitted, earning a laugh from Santiago.

 

“Holy shit.” Canton’s eyes shone with admiration, “You’re awesome!”

 

“Thank you for the compliment.” Jupik replied, “However inaccurate.”

 

“Pretty damn accurate.” Santiago granted.

 

“My troupe is doing Shakespeare’s Twelfth Night.” Canton beamed, “Pretty please can you join? I’ll even pay you.” Jupik thought for a moment, slowly lowering his cup.

 

“Only if I can play Feste.” he decided.

 

Santiago choked on his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I may not update every day but I’m still going


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken conversations

Ayano was definitely tipsy. The world was fuzzy and too fast for her brain to catch up on. She felt like she was tied to a boat doing donuts, dragging behind in the water with every movement. It was funny. If only Tavosaa was having as much fun as she was. Everyone else leaves for the night and Ayano gets stuck with little miss stick up her ass. No fun.

 

“So... What do you do for fun?” she asked, casting for something, anything to talk about. She didn’t want to go to bed just yet. Tavosaa didn’t respond, apparently more involved in stating at her sixth drink than interacting with her crew. Rude. “You like movies?”

 

“No.“ she said flatly. Ugh. Well, progress was progress. What else could Tavosaa be interested in?

 

“You like books?”

 

“No.”

 

“Astronomy?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Babies?”

 

“Ms. Tanaka.” her tone was warning, but Ayano was way too tipsy to pick up on it.

 

“Canton?” she tried, remembering the menace in her eyes when the pirate had briefly held him hostage. At the stiffening of her shoulders, Ayano knew that she’d hit right on the money. She grinned widely.

 

“Canton!” she beamed, “I knew there must be _something_ you like!”

 

“Shut. Up.” she growled, but Ayano was on a roll.

 

“Oooh, he calls you Tavi.” she teased, “Is something going on there?”

 

“I’m old enough to be his mother.” she glowered, voice like ice. Ayano mentally cheered. She’d struck a nerve and now she could possibly learn some dirt on the resident ice queen!

 

“Cougars have nothing to be ashamed of.” she sang, “If you need help wooing him, I’m sure the Captain Vulcan-Lover can-“

 

“Tanaka.” she said venomously, “Shut your _fucking_ mouth.” Ayano blinked, startled. That had been... hurtful, even for her. Tavosaa was glaring, and if looks could kill Ayano would be skewered.

 

“Sorry.” she said quietly, curling in on herself a little. Maybe she should just go, and apologize tomorrow. Tavosaa took a deep, calming breath.

 

“I shouldn’t have snapped. That was beneath me.” she said shortly, “You just talk too much about what you don’t understand.”

 

“What don’t I understand?” she asked warily, sipping her drink. Tavosaa didn’t answer, eyes dark and cheeks flushed with drink.

 

“If it’s really private, you don’t have to tell me anything.” Ayano said, making as if to put her drink down. She was surprised when Tavosaa actually spoke.

 

“Nicholas reminds me of my daughter.” she finally said, green eyes fixed firmly on her drink, “So the idea of being with him romantically is abhorrent to me.” Ayano blinked. Daughter?

 

“I thought you were asexual?” she said, and then cringed, hoping she hadn’t offended her. Tavosaa just gave her a sharp look.

 

“There are more than one ways to conceive a child.” she chided, “Thankfully sex hasn’t been a requirement for a century at least.”

 

“Sorry.” Ayano said honestly, “I’ll just... blame the drink. I... didn’t know you had a daughter.” She’d never asked. Had anyone? Come to think of it, she wasn’t sure if anyone had truly bothered to get to know their grumpy communications officer. Was Canton Tavosaa’s only true companion on this ship?

 

“I don’t.” she said, lips a thin line, “Not anymore.”

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

“I’m so sorry.” she breathed, horrified, “I didn’t...”

 

“No one does. Except Commander McCoy-Grayson.” she said, refusing to look at her, “My daughter died in a shuttle crash three years ago.”

 

“Tavosaa...” oh god what could she say to that? How could Ayano have been so callous, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things.”

 

“You didn’t know.” she said, taking a big swig of her drink, “It doesn’t matter. I wasn’t even a good mother.”

 

“What? Why?” she asked, and then immediately hated herself when Tavosaa’s eyes tightened with pain.

 

“I was always away.” she said thickly, “Always at work. I’m sure my girl understood, but I could always see the disappointment in her eyes when I had to miss another birthday or sleepover. Another ballet recital. I... I never got to see even a single performance. She was eight when she... and I never even saw her dance outside of a video.”

 

“Tavosaa... I can’t imagine you as anything but a wonderful mother, even if you had to work all the time to provide for her.” Ayano said softly, “I didn’t know your daughter, I can’t make any assumptions, but... but I’m sure she adored you.”

 

“She did.” Tavosaa’s eyes growing misty, “She would message me every day telling me she loved me. I messaged back when I could. Then one day the message just... didn’t come. Then I saw the news... Oh, my sweet Narri...” Ayano tossed her drink aside and pulled her into her arms, hugging her tightly as her own eyes grew wet. Tavosaa hugged her back, too drunk to be ashamed as she wept silently into her shirt. Ayano rocked her slightly, stroking her back and letting her cry. Fuck, she’d been such an ass to Tavosaa and all this time she’d been carrying this? No wonder she was so grumpy and uptight. No wonder she was antisocial. Ayano made a mental note to start including her more often, to start really being her friend.

 

“I shouldn’t be telling you this.” Tavosaa pulled away after a few moments, wiping at her face and trying to compose herself, “I’m sure you have your own family to contend with.”

 

“I’m an only child, and my own parents aren’t the best.” Ayano said softly, “I’m trans. I realized I was trans when I was fourteen. I thought it was safe to tell my parents, but they didn’t react well. They deadnamed me and misgendered me nonstop, called me their ‘handsome son’ every day until the day I packed my bags and left. It messed me up for a while, but I had an amazing friend group who supported and validated me through it all. Then I met Seleca and Inaya in the Academy and they became my best friends in the world.”

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Ms. Tanaka.” Tavosaa murmured, finally turning to look at her, “Parents like that don’t deserve to have children.”

 

“You’re right.” she smiled softly, “But I’m here now. And so are you. And so is Canton.”

 

“Nicholas.” she shook her head fondly, “So energetic, that boy. So earnest. And he has the same odd sense of humor as Narri.”

 

“He and Inaya are good friends.” Ayano said, “So I’ll confess all my knowledge of him comes from Inaya’s stories and Jupik’s commendations.”

 

“He’s the best engineer I know.” she said, pride gleaming in her red-rimmed eyes, “And a brilliant actor. And he sings too, did you know that? And he’s not much of a debater, but on the topic of Shakespeare he can keep up with Lieutenant Bashir like it’s a breeze. Did you know he got Commander McCoy-Grayson himself to act out an entire scene from Twelfth Night?”

 

“I heard the captain cried.” Ayano laughed.

 

“Those two.” Tavosaa sighed, “I know we have a wonderful crew, but I swear sometimes it’s like herding a bunch of toddlers.”

 

“I understand completely.” Ayano snorted, “Like when Seleca jumped out at Erral to prank him and he jumped and accidentally hypoed himself with a huge dose of morphine.”

 

“Or when Commander McCoy-Grayson convinced that horrible ferengi ambassador that it was a little-known vulcan custom to sock visitors in the stomach.” Tavosaa smiled a little, chuckling at the memory.

 

“Or when Inaya got blackout drunk in the mess hall after finding out that that Julian guy was her descendant.” Ayano laughed.

 

“Or that time you and Seleca broke into my quarters and stole my bras.” Tavosaa raised an eyebrow.

 

“And that time we returned them and apologized profusely.” she said quickly, flushing.

 

“After McCoy-Grayson threatened you.” Tavosaa smirked.

 

“Semantics.” Ayano took another swig. Aw, they were running low. They sat in companionable silence for a bit, letting the peace of the evening sink in.

 

“Hey Tavosaa?” Ayano asked after a few moment.

 

“Yes?”

 

“We should drink together again sometime.” she suggested. Tavosaa gave her a rare, genuine smile.

 

“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am cis so let me know if I handled Ayano alright and what I should avoid in the future. Sorry this took so long
> 
> Also, I have decided Grant’s fate. I’m sure you’re all going to love it :))


	10. DnD Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavosaa is persuaded to join some Utter Buffoonery

“So with the combined efforts of Erral and Santiago’s makeshift gatling gun-“

“-and Seleca, who has never truly recovered from the death of an npc named Alan-“

“Alaaaan!”

“-and the power of her grief, we defeated the Mad Preacher.” Inaya finished with a smile, “As you can see, we have quite the merry band here. And we’d really like you to join, Tavosaa.” The whole crew was watching her, dice and drink glasses scattered across the table they sat around, all eyes on her. Eagerly awaiting her response.

“Why on Orion,” she started slowly, “would you want me to play Dungeons and Dragons with you?”

“Because you are part of the crew.” Jupik said, cradling a chocolate milkshake in one hand.

“And our friend.” Ayano added, cheeks flushed and hair down for once.

“And we need another warrior.” Nicholas threw in. Tavosaa raised an eyebrow at him, and he waved. She bit back a sigh at the entire situation.

“So, on the off chance I do agree to this. And I’m not saying I will!” she said with a sharp look Santiago’s way, “Who am I working with here?” Santiago grinned excitedly.

“My character is named Kabos Deluca.” he said, “He’s a warrior with a powerful sword and a chiseled jawline.”

“Who keeps trying to impress Jupik’s character!” Seleca added, earning a shove from Santiago.

“I’m the monk who keeps fucking failing perception checks but has spectacular animal handling.” Ayano laughed, “My name is Alligator Deedun.”

“I’m Erivan!” Seleca puffed out her chest proudly, “Amazing barbarian with a secret dark past!”

“I’m the elven healer!” Nicholas chirped, “Carol Magnumdong!”

“Carol _what?_ ”

“And I’m a lizard person criminal.” Erral hurriedly saved Nicholas from her attention, “The compulsive liar, Snake Snaykk.”

“Your character...” she pinched her brow, “Is literally named snake snake?”

“I know.” Inaya sniffed, “No originality. And I’m the DM so I don’t have a character.”

“So you have a weird mix of serious and ridiculous names. McCoy-Grayson, at least tell me you have a relatively normal take on all this?” she asked beseechingly.

“My character is named Buffra Punchgood.” Jupik said without a hint of jest, “She is extremely muscular and large. She has very low intelligence, but high charisma and the highest possible strength.”

“So she’s a dumbass tank with a silver tongue.” Santiago supplied helpfully.

“Kinda like Santiago.” Seleca smirked, earning a punch on the shoulder.

“No, if anyone’s a dumbass tank here, it’s Jupik.” Inaya sniggered. Jupik looked affronted.

“What brings you to that conclusion?”

“Vulcan strength, combined with everything you’ve ever done, ever.” she said, and to Jupik’s dismay the entire crew was nodding in agreement.

“I’m a dumbass tank?” he asked, offended.

“Well, if the shoe fits.” Tavosaa sniffed.

“Buffra smash.” Seleca said in a deep voice, earning a burst of laughter.

“And, just to catch Tavosaa up, what weapons does she have again?” Inaya snickered.

“She has no weapons. Only fists, and rage.” Jupik said seriously. Tavosaa sighed, and Ayano waggled her eyebrows at her.

“Tavoooooosaaaa.” she sang, clearly tipsy, “Come oooon.”

“...Okay.” she said, resigned, “Count me in.” The statement earned a cheer from around the table, and Nicholas gave her a set of holo-dice to use. She sat next to him with a little huff, accepting the character sheet program Santiago sent her.

“My character is going to be a ranger.” she said, her tone brooking no arguments, “Her name will be Thashaa.”

“Thashaa what?” Inaya asked.

“Just Thashaa.”

“Okay. Now let me write that down and we can start on your stats.” Inaya wrote it down, and Seleca sidled up next to Tavosaa.

“Drink?” she grinned, offering her a glass.

“Thank the stars.” Tavosaa took it and downed it in one gulp.

 

—

 

It had been two hours, and it had all gone to hell in a handbasket. Snake Snaykk had lost his clothes, Alligator Deedun and Erivan were lost in the woods miles away, Carol Magnumdong was strapped to a blood altar, and the rest of party was surrounded by enemy cultists. Nicholas and Seleca, drunk and giggly, had decided to add to the atmosphere by chanting ‘Blood for the blood God, Blood for the Blood God!’ whenever it was the cultist’s turn. Jupik’s cheeks were flushed pink from his fourth chocolate milkshake, and he was leaning against Santiago like he thought he was being subtle about it.

“So Buffra drops the elbow, gives him the chair, you know.” Inaya said after Jupik had chosen to attack, “The cultist dies pretty quick. Jupik, you still have one more action.”

“I punch.” Jupik nodded.

“The nearest cultist?”

“Yes please.” he said, a smile curving his lips just for a moment as Santiago giggled and kissed his shoulder. Seleca rolled her eyes at the spectacle. Inaya rolled the dice, finishing the encounter, and then her eyes went wide.

“Inaya?” Erral asked, and the whole table went quiet as she stared.

“So uh...” Inaya seemed completely dumbfounded, lips twitching, “Uh...”

“What?” Jupik blinked, “Do I miss?”

“Buffra punches.” she started to laugh, “And misses. _Badly_. She uh... She hits Kabos.”

“She hits me?” Santiago asked, disheartened, “Shit. How much damage do I take?”

“Uh... You die.” Inaya started laughing in earnest. The table exploded into uproarious laughter, shaking as several people pounded their fists.

“What!?” Santiago yelped over the noise, eyes wide and betrayed.

“She deals seven damage.” Inaya could barely get the words out, gasping for breath, “You had five hit points. You’re dead. Kabos is dead.”

“ _What!?_ ” Santiago cried as his words were nearly lost in the uncontrollable laughter. Even Jupik was covering his mouth as his shoulders shook imperceptibly.

“Holy shit!” Ayano gasped for air, leaning heavily on Nicholas, who had tears of laughter streaming down his face, “Holy fuck!”

“Jupik just killed his own party member!” Seleca crowed, falling out of her chair.

“Just slow motion.” Inaya mimed a slow motion face punch, “The fucking Heavenly Choir singing in the background! Doves taking flight behind him!”

“Can I attempt CPR!?” Erral laughed brightly, the joy and lowered inhibitions saturating the room making him more drunk than the actual alcohol.

“I’m going to bed.” Santiago stood, swaying a little as the drinks in his system protested, “I have to sleep this off.”

“If only Kabos could sleep off death!” Seleca shrieked with laughter from the floor.

“I’ll never recover.” Santiago shook his head, “He didn’t deserve to go out like that! Jupik, how could you!?”

“I will bear your corpse like a cross.” Jupik was trying _so hard_ to stay stoic, but it was a losing battle.

“Buffra smashed too good.” Ayano giggle-snorted, clutching her sides and gasping for air.

Okay, so Tavosaa had to admit as she laughed uproariously along with everyone. DnD night wasn’t so bad after all.

 

—

 

Leonard woke up to several drunken comm messages, and he knew immediately that his boy had been drunk and playing dungeons and dragons. As someone with personal experience on the matter, he could always tell.

‘Father, I killed Alan.’

‘*To clarify, he is not real’

‘But Seleca is still upset with me.’

‘Tavosaa has joined us. We are Whole’

‘I believe Engineer Canton is now afraid of me due to the incident with the Fantasy Police. More so than usual’

‘Father! I killed Santiago! He’s so unhappy with me!’

‘Santiago has forgiven me for punching him so hard he died’

‘Seleca does not UNDERSTAND that cerebral contusions can NOT be fixed with a boot to the head!’

‘Father, I require your presence immediately. I wish for one of your hugs, as I am in danger of emotional distress due to the unfortunate circumstances of my accidentally seducing the goblin king’

‘I saved us! I’m the dumbass tank!!’

“Dumbass tank?” Spock blinked in befuddlement, reading the messages as though they were some kind of code.

“He gets it from you.” Leonard snorted, calling their boy to make sure he was okay. And to make sure he remembered the hangover hypo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my real dnd experiences. In loving memory of Alan rip


	11. Malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Y’all are gonna hopefully love this!

Jupik hated being away from Santiago. The missions where they were forced to split up were his least favorite. Such as this one, whereJupik had finished his task early and was now left to wait at the rendezvous point alone, forbidden from contacting Santiago and Seleca. He waited impatiently, wishing he could just reach out and search for Santiago’s mind for assurance. But the unusual magnetic field surrounding this facility prevented that, and its ability to block telepathy would have been interesting were it not so inconvenient right now.

He hated waiting.

They were supposed to meet at the hangar bay, but so far only Jupik had arrived. It set him on edge, his tension growing the longer he waited. Something was not right. Ten minutes had passed, they should have been here by now. He grew more anxious, but when a voice finally broke the silence, it was the very last voice he wanted to hear.

“Jupik.” the voice echoed from the doorway, and Jupik had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to calm himself. Damn it. _Damn_ _it_.

“Grant.” he greeted coldly, “You are not supposed to arrive for another day.”

“What can I say, I wanted to see you.” Grant grinned that disgusting grin, “Ran into your Captain, though. You know, he could use some manners. Gotta say, he deserves what happened to him.” Jupik’s blood ran cold, though his face remained impassive.

“Where is Captain Valdez?” he asked tensely, not in the mood for his games. Grant only grinned.

“Not even a hello for me?”

“Where is Captain Valdez?” he asked again, harsher. Grant sighed.

“He’s not coming.” he said. Jupik felt his heart stop.

“What?” he grit out. Grant looked completely unconcerned. Almost... triumphant.

“You don’t have to worry about Valdez anymore.” he said, “I had my security officer take care of him.” Jupik went very, very still.

“Elaborate.” he said softly. Grant smiled.

“I don’t think I have to.” he replied, “All that matters is that Valdez is gone. Real shame, that. If it helps, I’ll have the security officer responsible punished, no one will believe her if she says I ordered her to. But since he’s gone, I bet you’ll be looking for a new Captain.”

“No.” Jupik whispered, clenching his fists to stop them from shaking. This wasn’t... Santiago _couldn’t_ be... He frantically reached out mentally, but the field prevented him. He had no way to confirm if Santiago was alive or dead.

“I have an executive order here.” Grant continued, not noticing Jupik’s distress, “From the Admiralty board. They’ve accepted your request for reassignment to the _Ursa_. And with the tragic loss of your Captain, this transfer will be seen as beneficial to your mental health.”

“I have submitted no such request.” Jupik bit out, grief threatening to drown him. It couldn’t be. It _couldn’t_ be. Grant _had_ to be lying. But... he looked so completely certain...

“I have friends in low places.” he smiled, “Some very good forgers. Ones who understand that you sometimes need a push in order to better yourself.”

“Is this why you had Santiago killed?” Jupik asked, voice dangerously low, “To steal me?”

“Valdez meant literally nothing to me.” Grant waved, “He was an obstacle, nothing more.” Jupik felt the grief abruptly vanish, replaced by a deep, burning rage.

“My father took a hippocratic oath.” he said quietly, “Do no harm. He’s lived by that oath his entire career, and he strove to teach me it’s importance.”

“Adorable. But the reality of-“ Jupik was in front of him before he could blink, powerful hands closed around his throat, his face smooth and devoid of any emotion.

“I am not my father.” he said softly, and squeezed.

 

—-

 

Santiago had had a bad feeling when Grant had appeared a day earlier than scheduled, and it only intensified when the man merely gave a small smile and then left them with a quiet word to his bored-looking security officer, but what said security officer had just told him set all his nerves alight.

“Say again?” Santiago asked, struggling to stay calm. The security officer didn’t seem affected by his tension in the least.

“Grant wanted me to kill you.” she said, popping her gum as she unabashedly sold her Captain out, “But there’s absolutely no way I’m doing that, especially not for him. So I just lied and said I’d do it. It’s amazing that his arrogant ass thinks we’d kill for the likes of him. It’s like he ignores the fact that the entire crew hates him.”

“And why does he want me dead?” Santiago asked, though he was terrified that he already knew the answer. Her next words confirmed his worst fears.

“He’s like, freakily obsessed with your science officer.” she replied, “I think he plans to try and use your death to... I dunno. Recruit him? It’s super weird.” Santiago’s hands were shaking. He was certain he was glaring but couldn’t make himself stop. Jupik was in danger. He had to find Jupik.

“Thank you for telling me.” he said stiffly, “Get yourself somewhere safe.”

“Where are you running off too?” she asked with a vaguely disinterested curiosity, “It’s dangerous. And when he learns you aren’t dead, we’re both super in for it.”

“I am going to find my First Officer.” Santiago replied darkly, “And if I see your Captain, I will rip his fingernails off.”

“After this latest bullshit, he’s not my Captain.” she snorted, “Hey, can I join your crew?”

“Fine.” he bit out as he whirled around and stalked towards the hangar bay, “Find my ship and talk to Doctor Ika.”

“Thanks!” she sang after him, but he was already barreling towards the hangar bay, heart in his throat and fire in his eyes.

 

—-

 

“Jupik-“ Grant choked, scrabbling uselessly at his throat, “You can’t... do this! This is... murder-“

“You are correct. That is _precisely_ what this is.” Jupik said lowly, tightening his grip, “Cold. Blooded. Murder.” Grant gasped and writhed, fighting vainly against Jupik’s vulcan strength. Jupik’s eyes were cold and dark, no hint of mercy or humanity behind them. As Grant grew limp, face a terrible shade of purple, Jupik slackened his grip. Grant gasped, heaving in great lungfuls of air, but Jupik wasn’t done.

“Oh no no no.” he murmured softly, tightening his grip again, “You don’t get a quick death.” He kept it up, drawing Grant’s death out. He knew Leonard would hate this, hate what he was doing, but he found he didn’t care. All he felt was cold rage, absolute disgust for the man who’d dogged his steps from day one, who’d taken away the man he loved.

Grant would _suffer_.

When the human went limp for the sixth time, Jupik allowed it. He kept his grip tight until the man stopped moving completely. He stepped away, eyes dispassionate as he examined the corpse. He heard a soft shuffle, and glanced at the doorway, prepared to fight again if need be. But it was only Seleca. She stood in the doorway, trembling slightly, eyes wide and fearful, terrified for the first time of _him_.

“Jupik...” even her voice was shaky. Jupik felt a slight pang of regret at how obviously he’d frightened his unflappable friend, “You... That was...”

“He should not have taken Santiago from me.” he said without emotion, “It would be a lie to say I did not derive personal satisfaction from this.” She looked horrified. She often initiated violence, but she’d likely never witnessed a close friend ruthlessly take the life of another.

“You...” Jupik felt a pang of annoyance. She had no right to judge him. She had no reason to be afraid.

“Was it not you who said to me that you wanted to see him dead?” he asked a little testily. She opened her mouth to answer, but rapid footsteps drew both of their attention. Jupik felt his heart stop when a dead man barreled into view, panting and sweaty and the most beautiful sight Jupik had ever seen.

“Jupik!” oh, his voice was like music, “We have to go! Grant tried to... tried to...” he finally noticed the situation. Seleca, afraid. Grant, dead at Jupik’s feet. Jupik, staring at him like a man seeing the sun after an eternal night.

“You are alive.” Jupik said, voice devoid of any emotion as he processed the sight before him. It visibly worried Santiago, if the achingly familiar furrow of his brow was anything to go by.

“Santiago.” Seleca grabbed his arm before he could race to Jupik’s side, “Jupik killed Grant.”

“What?” Santiago gasped, eyes wide. Jupik only stared, not refuting it in the least. Surely Santiago would understand. Surely he wouldn’t look at him the way Seleca did...

“He thought Grant killed you.” she explained, “And Grant tried to force him to transfer to _Ursa_. Forged documents and everything. So Jupik killed him. Not just killed him but...”

“I drew it out.” Jupik finished for her, beginning to look ill as the sadism of the act truly sank in, “I made it last.”

“Jupik-“ Santiago started, mind whirling, but Jupik took a step back. 

“I do not wish to speak at this time.” he said, eyes tight, “I-I have never killed anyone before. I... should go. There are reports to file, and... and I need...”

“Jupik, it’s okay.” Santiago stepped forward, but Jupik shook his head and retreated.

“I killed Grant.” he bit out, shoulders tense, “I acted on unverified information and as a result I took a life that need not have been taken.”

“He deserved it.” Santiago said without remorse, brown eyes filled with worry, “Jupik, I love you. Please don’t feel bad about this. You were angry, and he was trying to do terrible things to you. You have nothing to be sorry for, he deserved it. He’s not worth your regret.”

“You mistake me.” Jupik said softly, “I believe that Abram Grant truly did deserve to die. The world is better for his absence. My regret is that I took his life with malice in a petty act of revenge.”

“There is nothing petty about what happened here.” Seleca said softly, looking like she was beginning to recover, though it was doubtful she’d ever look at Jupik the same way again, “We should get back to the ship. I... I think we all need a drink.”

“Alcohol will not make the problem go away.” Jupik said softly, and Santiago took the chance to stride forward and yank him into his arms. Jupik immediately clung to him, clinging so tight his nails tore Santiago’s shirt. Santiago didn’t seem to mind, cradling him close and burying his face in his neck.

“I’m here. I’ve gotcha.” he murmured, and Jupik felt that he may cry.

“I thought you were dead.” he murmured, voice shaking slight, “He was so confident, and I could not reach you...”

“His security officer didn’t even try to hurt me.” he explained, “She had no loyalty to him. Sold him out in an instant. She’s probably gonna join our crew.”

“I will be running an _extensive_ background check.” he sniffled into Santiago’s chest, trying desperately not to cry as he held the man he loved close. Santiago squeezed him, wanting nothing more than to comfort him.

“I know you will.” he said, “Come on. _Eos_ is waiting for us. Let’s go home.”

“Home.” he murmured as Seleca contacted the ship for beam up with troubled eyes, “Yes. Let’s go home.” They would be needing therapy, no doubt. And time to recover. It would help to be surrounded by friends. Santiago didn’t let go even when the light surrounded them, leaving Abram Grant’s cooling corpse alone on the hangar bay floor.


	12. Icarus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, this chapter has hints of nsfw

Erral enjoyed the night shift. Sickbay was so quiet, he could do his work at a relaxed place with minimal interruptions. Except, apparently, when the ship’s first officer and their newest security officer hauled in a squawking Inaya Bashir. Erral sighed and went to greet them, immediately noting the flush on Inaya’s face and the sweaty sheen on her face. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Jupik.

“Doctor.” Jupik answered his wordless question calmly, “Miss Bashir attempted to work despite a debilitating fever. She not only risks infecting others, but it is also affecting her work.”

“Of course she did.” he sighed, “Set her on that biobed over there, I’ll get to her in a moment.” Jupik nodded and did as he requested, despite Bashir’s whining and clumsy attempts to walk on her own.

“I’m fine!” she huffed, “Really!”

“Fine, she says. Uh huh.” snorted the woman they’d adopted from Grant’s crew. Oh, what was her name? Kara? Nara? Something like that. Erral liked her well enough, though she maintained her distance from the rest of the crew. Likely due to a fear of being associated with their much disliked enemy.

“Miss Bashir, you advised us to perform a dangerous maneuver to, and I quote, ‘avoid the giant space crab.’” Jupik said flatly, and only anyone who knew him personally would catch the fondness in his eyes. Erral hid a smile and nodded at Jupik.

“Thank you, Jupik, I’ll take it from here.” he said, and Jupik nodded.

“Take care of her.” he said, and then left Sickbay. It was the end of his shift, so Erral had no doubt the vulcan was making a beeline for Captain Valdez’s quarters. He’d confided in Erral that he’d been unable to find rest in his own quarters after the incident that resulted in Grant’s death, and found comfort in the Captain’s arms. He’d been extra clingy with the Captain since that day, though he was subtle enough about it that only Seleca and Erral really noticed. He made a mental note to add another therapy appointment to Jupik’s schedule.

“Ugh. You.” Inaya groaned, drawing Erral from his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. Me.” he said as he checked her readings, “The ship’s CMO. You know, the person who needs to know when the crew is dangerously ill?”

“I am _not_ dangerously ill.” she rolled her eyes, “It’s just a stupid fever.”

“A stupid fever that gave you visual hallucinations.” he said patiently, “Face it, Miss Bashir, you’re defeated.”

“I will never be defeated by the likes of you.” she said confidently, “I’m a goddess.”

“A goddess, huh?” he chuckled, “Goddess of what, I wonder?”

“All.” she nodded. Erral nodded alongside her as if that made any sense.

“Of course.” he murmured, dimming the lights of the Sickbay slightly as the night shift truly started, “Inaya Bashir, the goddess of all. How succinct.”

“You mock me!”

“Me? Never.” he grinned, shifting his hair aside as he leaned over her to adjust her pillow, “I have only the highest respect for you, Miss Bashir.”

“Stop being so damned pretty when I’m trying to be mad at you!” she puffed up her cheeks indignantly.

“Pretty?” he grinned, so so tempted to be unprofessional and make a comment. Inaya had a way of making his iron control slip. He blamed her fierce humanity and open book nature.

“Yeah, you... you rose-scented fuck!” she huffed, cheeks adorably puffed up, “You’re so unfair, you know? I try to debate you and expand your horizons and you just give me that stupid smile and make me all flustered and dumb!”

“Is that why I always win our debates?” he grinned, “My winning smile?”

“No.” she grumbled, “And you never win our debates. Because I’m a winner.”

“Even a winner can’t win all the time.” he said, “To know victory you must first taste defeat.” Inaya’s response was to stick her tongue out and make a raspberry noise at him. He couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore, and he let it ring out in the Sickbay, professionalism be damned. It was Inaya. She wouldn’t mind. Inaya grinned at him, eyes focused on him and him alone with a look he couldn’t name.

“Miss Bashir?” he questioned as his laughter died down.

“Inaya.” she said quietly. He blinked.

“Pardon?”

“Call me Inaya. Please?” she asked, “You said I could call you Erral but you never call me Inaya unless you’re drunk or something. Makes me worry you don’t really see me as a friend.”

“What?” he asked softly, “Mi... Inaya, of course you’re my friend. If I may be bold, I’d dare say that you’re one of my best friends on this ship.”

“Really?” she asked, lighting up in a way that made his heart melt a little.

“Really.” he nodded, “Was that ever a concern?”

“You’re so collected. You always seem so... far away.” she said, face flushed and brown eyes shiny, “Like... you’re the sun? And everyone else is Icarus.”

“If I recall, I didn’t like the story of Icarus.” he smiled, unable to resist reaching a hand out to smooth down her hair. She leaned into the touch like an opalan kit, eyes sliding shut with a happiness that made his heart melt, “I swear, you’re an impossible woman. Is there anything else I should know?”

“I would peg the daylights out of you.” she sighed happily, and he choked on the air.

“Wh- _What_!?” he blinked, completely taken aback.

“You’re pretty and sexy and fun.” she went on without a care in the world, eyes opening a little to look at him, “You’re the hot doctor. We got the hottest doctor in Starfleet and you’re all mine.” He stared at her, dark eyes wide. He hadn’t expected this. He hadn’t expected anything like this.

“Y-Yours?” was all he could make himself ask. She nodded again, eyes glazed, and Erral had to get ahold of himself and remind himself that she was ill and delirious before he did something unforgivable like entertain the thoughts her suggestion had brought up, “Inaya, you’re very ill, perhaps you should-“

“I’m a top, but you strike me as a verse.” she continued unabashedly, and he made a strangled noise, well and truly off his rhythm. He had never been more grateful that he habitually shielded his mind in Sickbay.

“You’re, um, you’re right, but that’s not-“

“I used to have this side job as a dominatrix at this sex club so I know a _lot_ about domming. And I have this fantasy involving you and silk rope and a-“ Erral panicked and sedated her before she could continue, face so flushed he was sure he was glowing in the dimness of Sickbay. She fell silent in an instant, eyes sliding shut again as the sedative took hold. Within moments, Erral was alone in the dim Sickbay, mind whirling with the implications of her words.

“Oh dear.” he whispered into the new quiet, “Oh dear oh dear. Inaya Bashir, how do you always catch me off guard like this?” She didn’t answer, of course. He worriedly wondered if she’d remember any of this when she woke up. He wasn’t sure if he’d prefer that or not.

 

—-

 

She remembered. She didn’t make eye contact with him when she recovered, exiting the Sickbay as fast as humanly possible. Despite the fact that he wasn’t at fault, Erral’s heart sank to think that she was angry or uncomfortable with him. He spent a very anxious two days being completed avoided by her before she showed up in Sickbay looking like she had a phaser to her head. He looked up from his work, brow furrowing at the sight of her even as his spirits lifted to see her.

“Inaya?” he asked softly, “Are you...?”

“I’m sorry.” she said, posture defensive and eyes fixed on the wall off to the side, “About what I said. I was feverish and stupid but that’s no excuse and I’m so sorry for putting you in that situation. I always told myself I’d keep those thoughts under lock and key because I knew they’d freak you out. Just say the word and I’ll never even look at you again, okay? I promise I’ll do everything I can to earn back your trust, and I’ll never-“

“Inaya.” he gently cut off her rant, giving her a reassuring smile, “Water under the bridge.” She finally looked at him, blinking her big brown eyes in surprise.

“Huh?”

“I forgive you.” he said easily, “I’d really like us to remain as close as we were.”

“You... You mean that?” she asked nervously, “You’re not just saying that because we’re trapped in close quarters on a spaceship?”

“I promise you I’m not lying or sugar coating this.” he gently pushed a psionic pulse of comfort her way, smiling when she visibly relaxed, “You’re my friend, Inaya. I treasure you.”

“You keep calling me Inaya.” she gave a shy little smile that seemed so out of place on the boisterous woman. Erral smiled.

“You asked me to.” he said, “And it’s nice.”

“Thank you.” she smiled at him, “Thank you so much.”

“Of course.” he nodded, “I have my break in a half an hour. Care to get lunch with me? I would like to show you the works of Lwuno Seaxa, as revenge for making me read that horrible Hemingway drivel.”

“I’m not going to comment on that because I’m being nice.” she sniffed, “But yes, I’d be happy to grab lunch with you. I’ll grab us a table, alright?”

“Alright.” he nodded, “I’ll see you in a half hour.”

“See you!” she waved as she left, looking much more relaxed and happy, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Erral smiled softly as she vanished from view, though sometimes still nagged at him. After her delirious confession of sexual attraction towards him, he’d remembered something from the Julian Incident, as it had so been named. Inaya had been so shaken up by it that Erral couldn’t bear to tell her what he’d sensed from the man during his brief examination of him. Erral himself had had some difficulty grappling with the revelation, knowing it meant one of two things and unable to fully deal with either of them. One made him feel an unusually jealousy, and the other made him feel... Well, he hadn’t quite figured that out yet.

Julian Bashir had been a quarter betazoid, and Erral had no idea what to do with that information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m super sick rn so I’m sorry if it’s not my best


	13. Biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pon farr chapter

Santiago was sitting at his desk when Jupik entered, and his smile when he looked up and saw who it was almost put him at ease. Almost.

“Jupik.” Santiago smiled and reached out, pressing his fingers to Jupik’s, “To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”

“I’m afraid I must request some time off.” he started stiffly, “There is an unfortunate matter I must attend to.” Santiago blinked, and then straightened.

“Is everything alright at home?” he asked with concern, “Is Leonard okay?”

“My family is well.” Jupik assured him, “It is a more personal matter.”

“Are you okay?” Santiago looked worried, even more so when Jupik didn’t answer right away, “Jupik, you’re kinda scaring me here.”

“It is nothing for you to worry about.” he tried to assure him, but Santiago squeezed his hand with a frown. 

“Tell me?” he requested softly, and Jupik knew that if he refused again the matter would be dropped. Instead, he gave an imperceptible sigh and gave in, resigning himself to humiliation.

“It is a matter of... biology.” he began slowly, his ears slowly but surely turning green. Santiago cocked his head.

“Like... vulcan biology?”

“Yes”. Jupik nodded, and Santiago went pale.

“J, please tell me you’re not pregnant.” he blanched, and Jupik gave him a look.

“That is physically impossible.” he just barely resisted rolling his eyes, “Silly man.”

“Hey, I’m just covering all my bases here.” Santiago defended with a slight smile, “Especially when you’re being terrifyingly evasive.”

“Please have patience with me, Santiago”. Jupik said calmly, “This matter is... embarrassing.”

“Take all the time you need. I promise I won’t judge you.” Santiago smiled up at him. So soft. So kind and loving. Jupik felt love swell in him, and he let his face soften slightly.

“Have you ever heard of ‘ _pon_ _farr_ ’?” he finally asked. Santiago tilted his head, thinking.

“I think it came up once or twice while I was researching vulcans a while back.” he said, “Some kind of allergy season, right? Except you get all horny?” Jupik was unable to stop the snort that escaped him, and he collected himself despite Santiago’s grin.

“A quaint description, however inaccurate.” he said, “It is unfortunately significantly less humorous than that.” Santiago frowned, sitting back in his chair slightly to better look at him.

“Explain?”

“Essentially,” Jupik couldn’t seem to meet his eyes, “In a few days, I will fall into a debilitating blood fever that can only be sated by ritual combat on the homeworld, or... 

“Or...?”

“Or by... mating with someone.” he finished reluctantly, “Someone with whom I am empathically bonded.” Santiago blinked at him, his face going dark as his words sank in.

“What happens if you can’t get either of those things?” he asked with a calm Jupik was certain he didn’t actually feel. He met those amber eyes steadily, trying to assure him through eye contact alone.

“The fever will consume me.” he said simply, “I will die.” Santiago abruptly stood up, his fists clenched and face pale.

“I won’t let that happen.” he said immediately, “We’ll help you. I’ll get Ika, and we’ll figure out a way to stop this if I have to fly the ship to New Vulcan myself.”

“New Vulcan is insufficient.” Jupik explained tiredly, “We discovered in the years after the destruction of Vulcan that the absence of the ancestral homeworld causes irregularities in the fever. I was able to deal with  _pon_ _farr_ in  the past with intense meditation and an exercise Spock and Jim came up with involving my battling a training robot. Unfortunately, _Eos_ does  not come equipped with those.” Santiago’s eyes were tight, his knuckles white on the edge of the desk. He was honestly taking this better than Jupik had anticipated.

“Then we’ll do something else.” he said with determination, “We’ll find you someone to fight, or I’ll have sex with you. Or, you mentioned a bond, right? You and Ika are both telepaths, maybe he can mate with you. Actually, wait, let’s make that a last resort because I _really_ don't  want to share you.” Jupik patted his arm, charmed despite himself. 

“I know you will do everything in your power to assist me. I trust you.” he said simply. And he did. He trusted his Captain with his life, and everything that entailed. Santiago stepped around the desk to pull him into his arms, resting his cheek on the inky hair.

“I love you.” he murmured, “And I’ll stop at nothing to make sure you survive this. Even if it means letting you bang Doctor Ika.” Jupik let out a soft laugh, knowing it was all in jest.

“I do not believe that will be necessary.” he hugged Santiago tight, “Though I’m sure he would derive amusement from the very idea.”

“Good, because I certainly wouldn’t.” Santiago pouted, and Jupik squeezed him tighter, hiding his smile in his chest.

He already felt too warm. 

—-

It had been three days since then, and the fever had hit him unexpectedly and without mercy. Jupik locked himself in his quarters and sat curled up in the farthest corner of his bed, trembling with fever and need and a restless energy that made him want to scream. He wanted Santiago, he  _needed_ S antiago. The boiling of his blood demanded he hunt his mate down and have him. But he would not allow himself to succumb. He would maintain control no matter what. He would not allow this to affect his crew.

Despite Santiago doing everything in his power to test Jupik’s resolve.

“Let me help you.” Santiago pleaded through the locked door, “Jupik, I love you, it’s killing me to see you like this. I can’t just do nothing knowing you’re hurting.” Jupik didn’t answer, biting his lip hard enough to bleed to stop himself from calling out, from begging Santiago to open the door and end his torment. He covered his ears, but it was ineffective. When Santiago began to speak again, pleading, Jupik couldn’t stay silent.

“Begone!” he yelled, his voice cracking and more wrecked than he would have liked, “Leave!”

“Jupik...” Santiago sounded miserable, “You sound awful.”

“Go. Away.” he tried to regulate his voice, but he was unable to truly make a difference, “Your presence is more a hindrance than a help.”

“I can’t leave you like this, Jupik.” he said firmly, and the vulcan despaired at his loyalty, “I’m gonna help you through this. Maybe you can do the combat thing with me. We wrestle for a bit and then you win and the problem is solved.”

“I would beat you.” he said with absolute certainty, “My strength is superior to yours. And it’s not simply fighting, Santiago. The battle must be to the death for it to be effective.”

“Oh.” Santiago said, audibly deflating, “Something else, then. Maybe... um...”

“I appreciate your concern, but-“

“You said you need a mate, right?” Santiago butted in, sounding determined, “I could be-“

“If you value your extremities, Captain, you will not finish that sentence.” he said as coldly as he could manage, even as he trembled with want at the very idea.

“But-“

“I will not mate with you to end the fever.” Jupik grit out, ignoring his blood screaming at him to  _yes do exactly that_ , “That is not an option.”

“But if it would save you-“

“The answer is no!” he growled, certain he must sound nearly feral right now. He couldn’t let Santiago see him like this. Even him hearing this shameful loss of control was punishment in itself.

“Jupik, I understand that you aren’t in your right mind, but why is the idea of letting me help you that way so repulsive to you?” Santiago sounded upset, lingering insecurity no doubt mingling badly with his terror for Jupik’s health, “If you don’t want me, that’s understandable, but I-“

“Because I do not wish for our first time together to be under these circumstances!” he all but snapped. Santiago went quiet, and Jupik forced himself to continue despite his aching throat, “I do want you, Santiago. Often my desire for you takes me by surprise. But I would have our first joining be on our own terms, not the whims of fickle biology.”

“Jupik...”

“I apologize for making you feel unwanted, but you must understand that even hearing your voice at this time is a test of my will. My every molecule is demanding I open the door and drag you inside, and I cannot allow myself to give in.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Santiago murmured, but the fight was gone, “I would do anything to ease your pain,  _Jupito_ .”

“I know.” Jupik sighed, “And I ache to feel you so far away, my Santiago.”

“How long until the fever fades?” Santiago asked, sounding pained. Jupik could almost imagine him slumped against the door like a puppy missing it’s owner, wanting to help but terrified of displeasing him. His heart swelled with fondness.

“With Doctor Ika’s new serum and some intense meditation, it should be little more than five days.” he answered, trying to regulate his breathing.

“Five days.” Santiago sounded disheartened, “But you’ll be okay?”

“I will survive.” he took a deep breath, “No combat or sex required.”

“I... okay.” there was the sound of Santiago standing up, and Jupik both reveled and despaired at the thought of him leaving, “Promise me you’ll call if you need me?”

“I cannot make that promise.” he said, “But I will call you when the fever breaks.”

“I love you.” Santiago murmured, and Jupik squeezed his eyes shut.

“I love you too.”

—-

The fever broke exactly five agonizing days and later, and Santiago was waiting at Jupik’s door when it finally opened. He made a sound like a whimper when be saw the disheveled and weak state Jupik was in, but he was ready to catch him when he stumbled into his arms with a rasp of Santiago’s name. He scooped his vulcan into his arms bridal style, peppering his face with kisses as he fretted over him. Jupik managed a weak smile and lifted a shaky hand to his face, cupping his jaw tenderly.

“Hello.” he murmured, “I missed you.” 

“Missed you too.” Santiago gave a watery smile in return, “Never do this again.”

“No promises.”

“Jupik, I’m gonna fight your biology.” he said, holding him close. Jupik buried his face in his collar and breathed deeply, letting Santiago’s scent fill his senses and ease his mind. He fumbled for Santiago’s hand, and his Captain maneuvered him so he could clasp it. Jupik’s mental shields were ravaged, but he maintained them rather than allow Santiago to feel how wrung out he truly was. 

“I missed you.” Jupik murmured again, looking forward to a long sleep. Santiago smiled softly down at him, kissing his forehead. Jupik noticed that Santiago now appeared to have a rudimentary shield in place. An easily broken shield, but a shield nonetheless. He smiled to himself, pleased that he’d not spent the entire five days wallowing in worried misery. 

“What are you smiling about?” Santiago asked fondly, and Jupik nuzzled him. 

“You.” he sighed, “Take me to Sickbay.”

“Yes, sir.” Santiago laughed, and turned to start the journey. He carried him down the hall, holding him close as Jupik closed his eyes to enjoy the ‘fresh’ air.

In the words of the mighty Jim Kirk: fuck biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending is weak but I’m bored and I missed Jupik

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this chapter was mostly exposition, introduce the characters, meet the crew, that sort of thing. I have so many plans for these fucks, I hope you’re all as excited as I am!


End file.
